Reese Tod
by Levitt
Summary: Reese ist Tod. Kann Jack wieder alles in Ordnung bringen?


Sam betrat den Torraum und ging auf die am Boden gekauerte Person zu. Sie ging neben ihr in die Hocke und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Mannes.  
„Daniel, du hättest nichts mehr machen können!" Daniel drehte ihr sein Gesicht zu und sie sah die Tränenspuren.  
„Sam, sie war fast soweit!"  
Sie nickte. „Ja, aber es wäre zu spät gewesen." Sie rieb ihm die Schulter. Er setzte seine Brille wieder auf und sie sah, dass er seine linke Hand schonte. „Komm Daniel, lass uns zu Janet gehen, sie muss sich deine Hand ansehen!" Er lies den Kopf hängen und sah noch mal zu der vor ihm liegenden leblosen Reese und nickte. Sie stand auf und half ihm beim Aufstehen. Er schwankte ein bischen und Sam hielt ihn fest. „Mach langsam!" Sie hakte ihn unter und sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.  
Sam hatte den Disput zwischen Jack und Daniel nach Reese´s Tod mitbekommen. Als Jack den Torraum verlies, bat er sie leise, sich um Daniel zu kümmern. Sie wusste von der heimlichen Beziehung der Beiden und sie wusste auch, dass beide manchmal ziemlich stur sein konnten, und es dann das Beste war, wenn sie voneinander Abstand hielten, bis sich die Gemüter abgekühlt hatten. Sie wusste auch, dass es Jack innerlich zerriss Daniel so zu sehen, aber er respektierte auch, dass Daniel ihn jetzt nicht an sich ran lies. Sie liebte Daniel wie einen Bruder und darum war es für sie selbstverständlich in die Bresche zu springen.

Jack musste Janet schon über den Vorfall informiert haben. Sie kam kommentarlos auf Sie zu, setzte Daniel auf eine Untersuchungsliege und half ihm vorsichtig die Jacke auszuziehen und löste seine Armbanduhr vom Handgelenk.  
„Daniel, ich muss das Handgelenk röntgen. So wie es aussieht, ist es gebrochen!" Er nickte nur. Sie drang nicht weiter in Ihn ein, sondern gab ihre Anweisungen für die Untersuchung an eine Schwester weiter. Als die Schwester mit ihm Richtung Röntgen verschwand sah sie besorgt hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf. Sam trat zu ihr. „Was meinst du, ist es schlimm?" Janet warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Das Gelenk ist, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, gebrochen. Das krieg ich wieder hin, aber wie es ihm seelisch geht, braucht Zeit!" Sam nickte und drückte dann Janet´s Arm. „Sagst du mir Bescheid wenn er fertig ist, ich muss zur Nachbesprechung!"

Das Gelenk war wie vermutet gebrochen und Janet legte Daniel einen Gips und eine Schlinge an. „Daniel, tut dir sonst noch was weh?" Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Janet! Alles Gut!" Seine Stimme klang müde. Sie rieb ihm den gesunden Arm. „Willst du hier bleiben und dich etwas hinlegen?" Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Nein!" Er stand auf. „Ich muss das jetzt erst mal sortieren." Sie wusste, das jedes weitere Wort zwecklos war und drückte ihm die Hand. „Mach langsam und sei vorsichtig. Wenn du was brauchst, melde dich!" Er nickte und verlies die Krankenstation.  
Anstatt nach Hause zu gehen, bzw. sich fahren zu lassen, ging er in sein Labor, schloss die Türe und legte sich auf seine Couch. Er musste eingeschlafen sein, als er sanft gerüttelt wurde. „Daniel, ich bringe dich nach Hause. Du kannst nicht hier bleiben!" Es war Sam die ihn weckte. Janet hatte sie informiert, dass Daniel die Krankenstation verlassen hatte.. Auf der Suche nach ihm wurde sie in seinem Büro auch schnell fündig und hatte entschieden ihn eine Weile schlafen zu lassen. Teal´c hatte vor der Labortüre Wache geschoben, damit er nicht gestört wurde. Aber jetzt war es Zeit, dass er nach Hause kam. Sie half ihm aufzustehen und gemeinsam verliesen sie das Center.  
Sie fragte ihn gar nicht, ob sie ihn in seine Wohnung fahren sollte. Sie fuhr ihn zu Jack´s Haus. Er protestierte nicht, sondern lies es auch zu, dass sie ihm dort angekommen, aus dem Auto half. Jack hatte sie schon kommen gehört und die Haustüre geöffnet.  
Daniel verschwand wortlos in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Jack wollte ihm folgen, aber Sam hielt ihn auf. „Warte! Hier Janet hat mir noch Schmerztabletten mitgegeben. Er soll früh und Abend eine nehmen. Bei Bedarf kann es eine mehr sein! Der General hat euch die nächsten Tage freigegeben. Daniel soll nur übermorgen zur Gipskontrolle zu Janet kommen. Falls es Probleme gibt, meldet Euch!"  
Sie drückte ihm die Papiertüte in die Hand und umarmte ihn kurz. „Pass auf ihn auf!"  
Jack drückte sie kurz und nickte. „Ja, mach ich!" Als sie sich zum Gehen wandte, hielt er sie noch auf. „Sam! Danke!" Sie nickte. „Jederzeit!"  
Als Jack das Schlafzimmer betrat, saß Daniel wie ein Häuflein Elend auf dem Bett. Jack ging vor ihm in die Hocke und legte eine Hand auf Daniel´s Knie. „Hey!" Mit der anderen Hand strich er über Daniel´s Wange. Er spürte Tränen. „Was ist? Tut deine Hand weh?" Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich krieg die Klamotten nicht runter!"  
Jack stand auf und strich ihm noch mal über die Wange. „Komm, lass dir helfen!" Gemeinsam klappte es ganz gut und als Daniel in bequemen Hosen und Shirt steckte, stieß er eine Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Jack setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. Daniel lehnte sich an ihn. „Jack, wegen vorhin! Es tut mir leid. Du hast ja Recht!"  
Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Daniel, ich möchte dass du eines nie ändern wirst. Versuche nie den Glauben in die Menschen, oder soll ich sagen, auch in Aliens nie zu verlieren. Das hat dich zu dem gemacht, was du bist! Und was ich mit allen Fasern meines Herzens liebe!" Er küsste Daniel noch mal und spürte wie sich Daniel langsam etwas entspannte. Er wusste es würde etwas Zeit brauchen, aber alles würde wieder ins Lot kommen.


End file.
